


Bloodhound

by Kyirah



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, KakaObi Week 2019, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: Obito Uchiha disappeared at 21; no traces of struggle; nothing of valor owned to indicate a robbing, no known ties to anything that would warrant a murder. If it wasn't for his roommate's insistence to look for him even after the police gave up, Kakashi wouldn't even know of his existence.KakaObi Week Day 1 - Reincarnation





	Bloodhound

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of this series, this is a short drabble based on the given prompt. With any lucky, I'll eventually expand on it!

_I know you._

He kept writing, filling in the blanks with the information displayed on the screen.

_I know you, I know you, I know you._

He couldn't stop looking at the picture displayed on the top of the folder; dark brown messy hair, ink-black serious eyes, an aggravated frown marrying the young features, as if displeased with the photographer. Half of his face was covered in scars, turning the man's tan skin a sick pale tone.

Kakashi sighed, chewing at his pen, sitting back on his chair and clicking around the computer for a bit.

Obito Uchiha disappeared at 21; no traces of struggle; nothing of valor owned to indicate a robbing, no known ties to anything that would warrant a murder. If it wasn't for his roommate's insistence to look for him even after the police gave up, Kakashi wouldn't even know of his existence.

_I know you, I know you, I know you,_ I know you.

Kakashi sighed and got up, whistling to call his dogs to him. It didn't really matter how much the Nohara girl - who also seemed familiar to him - was paying; he had a personal interest on this now.

He was a Hatake, the best Tracker Family in Konoha, and he _always_ finds his prey.


End file.
